The Best Mistake or How Tom Screwed Up
by twistedhalfsmileM
Summary: Harry Potter never expected to have been inadvertently soul-bound to Tom Riddle. However, things rarely go as Harry expects. At least they're... well... not-quite-enemies. In which Tom is henpecked and sulky, Sirius DOESN'T die, Severus is sarcastic and the twins are hanging around Hermione a lot lately. But they're just friends, right? WIP
1. It Begins

**AN: This is my first story on FFN. If you have any ideas, please PM me or review! I welcome any suggestions. No, Dumbledore is not evil, nor is Voldemort good. You'll see what I mean. *winks awkwardly***

It was a sunny morning with an almost-clear blue sky, a few wisps of pale cloud drifting lazily.

The willow tree (NOT the Whomping Willow) was sturdy as always, its long branches swishing softly, beckoning.

Harry flopped, relieved, under it, golden rays of sunshine peeking in through the swaying branches of the faithful tree.

Harry had become very handsome, all lean frame, brilliant emerald eyes gazing happily through spherical onyx frames whose bridge was taped haphazardly with silver Spellotape and jet black hair everywhere.

He had a pale face from staying inside often, though it had a healthy glow.

He was feeling better than he had in weeks, his nightmares of his godfather almost dying had mostly disappeared.

Plus his new anti-depressant potions were awesome.

Nothing could ruin his mood, so he pulled out the crumpled parchment from his pocket, reading his untidy scrawl with a brilliant grin.

"My Checklist" he read out.

"Blah... Later... Blah...Blah- OH!" he said delightedly. _Become Voldemort's friend_. "Kay! That sounds fun!"

 **AN: Yes, I know my Harry seems a bit childish. Help? Thanks. -M  
**


	2. Operation Become Voldie's Bestie

Harry was stuck.

How would he contact Voldemort?

He couldn't risk Hedwig -or really any other owl- to Voldemort's tender mercies.

He didn't exactly fancy waltzing into Voldemort's hideout- if he even knew where it was.

He then snickered at the thought of what Voldemort'd think if his nemesis, Harry Potter waltzed into his home.

Never mind.

He couldn't even waltz.

Just ask Parvati Patil.

He snickered again, then refocused.

Oh, wait. He had a convenient mental link with the... well... not-quite-man in question.

Taking a deep breath, he thought as loud as he could,

"TOM!"

Nothing happened.

He frowned momentarily, then had a thought- a thought so cliche that it just might work.

Thinking about Voldemort, the visions he'd sent and everything he'd done, he mentally screamed "OI! VOLDEMORT!"

Moments later, a cranky voice hissed "WHAT, Potter? Something the old fool put you up to?"

Harry silently cheered.

"You do know that I can hear you, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Anyways, what's up, Voldie?"

Harry's eyes slid closed involuntarily and he suddenly materialized inside of his old cupboard.

"Whoa! Why am I here?" he yelled.

A second later, Voldemort appeared, arms crossed in front of his customary black robes.

He looked around. "Where is this place, Potter? Oh, and I took you into your mindscape so we could have a real conversation."

"Oh, cool. This is my cupboard. Make yourself at home- or not, considering the fact that you're my worst enemy and there's probably no space." he reconsidered.

"Your cupboard?" Voldemort enquired, eyebrow raised critically- wait. Voldemort didn't have eyebrows.

"Hold everything. You have eyebrows."

"Oh, fuck." Voldemort swore.

He pulled out his wand and waved it in a swishy and dramatic manner.

Suddenly, the repulsive, fish-belly-white reptile-like creature dissolved into a tall, pale man with a lean frame, blood-red lips, dark chocolate-brown hair, and strange turquoise eyes.

"Wait, what?"

He just didn't look like a Voldemort anymore, so Harry instantly decided to call him Tom. Volde- Tom rolled his eyes.

"Glamor. Honestly. Evil villains have to look evil, and I don't want Bella drooling after me any **more** than she already does."

"Bella?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Potter. From the Ministry?"

Harry hissed unconsciously.

"Oh. That bitch."

Tom nodded.

"I have to agree."

 **AN: Any ideas for the next chapter? I'm fresh out. PS I know they are being too friendly- help me! I'm such a newbie here. HELP! SOS! Please! Thanks.**

 **-M**


	3. WTF Dumbledore? How Could You?

Tom looked around with a languid interest.

He saw a spider on the shoulder of his immaculate robes and started to brush it off-"Wait!" Harry suddenly yelled, waving his arms. "What, Potter?" Tom hissed, arm still in the air. "That's Blinky! She was my first friend!" Tom blinked.

"Potter, you do know that we're inside your head, therefore Blinky isn't real?"

"Oh."

"Speaking of your head, why in the name of Salazar is your mindscape a _cupboard_? " Harry shifted guiltily on the tiny, patched cot. Tom continued relentlessly.

"Typically, your mindscape is somewhere you find safe and familiar. Why, Mr. Potter, is a _cupboard_ somewhere you find safe and familiar? "

Harry hummed loudly, off-key, and Tom interrupted. "Potter. Your atrocious attempt at recognizable music is in no way making me forget my question."

Harry burst.

"Well, excuse me if my relatives hated all things to do with magic, including me! Why do you even care anyways? You keep trying to kill me since before I could even WALK and now you're pretending like you CARE!".

He sat on the filthy cot, panting slightly.

Tom looked calm and sedate, as per usual.

"Mr. Potter-" he began icily, "I thought it might be nice to know my nemesis a little better, perhaps there might be an alternative to murdering you and leaving your mutilated corpse somewhere. After all, we're all _human_ here. " he finished with a sharp, mocking tinge to his tone. Harry sat there, shocked.

Tom thought that he looked rather delectable when shocked, legs splayed and a crimson tint to his pale cheeks, raven hair all around. _Wait, since when do I find my mortal enemy attractive?_

"Wait." Harry started, holding up a slightly grubby palm.

"Is VOLDEMORT, the dude who's been randomly trying to kill me for about six years now, suggesting an ALTERNATIVE to murdering me?" Harry said loudly, a bit hysterical.

Tom scowled slightly.

"He didn't tell you the prophecy?" he asked, starting to pace.

"What prophecy?" Harry asked.

Tom just muttered and paced in the cramped space.

Harry thought he heard snatches of "-Dumbledore, the meddling-"and Tom finally threw up his pale arms in frustration.

"THAT MEDDLING OLD FRAUD!" he yelled angrily.

Harry shifted on his cot, confused.

"What?"

Tom jumped. It was rather funny, at least from Harry's point of view.

"There's a prophecy about you being my equal. It's the whole reason I tried to kill you in the first place. Tell Dumbledore, the meddling coot, to show you." He said matter-of-factly.

Harry sat there, once again shocked. Tom would have had a little 'problem' if he had been 'in the flesh' so to speak...

 **AN: Sorry about the cliffy! Any ideas? I'm stuck here! Help! Thanks.**

 **-M**


	4. Untitled Chapter Because I Am An Idiot

"Hey Voldietom! Hey, hey Voldietom!" Harry randomly said, very loudly at Tom's sudden distraction.

Tom looked at him as if Harry was some strange new breed of crazy and stated, very matter-of-fact,

"You're high, Potter. What idiot gave drugs to a child?"

Harry frowned. "I'm not a child Voldietom. I'm fifteen."

Tom snorted, clearly unconvinced of Harry's adultness.

"An' I'm not high. I'm low, see?" Harry flopped back on the small, squeaky cot, feet hanging off and giggled.

Tom sighed.

"This is why people try to kill you, Potter." Even though the boy was attractive -and he felt so dirty for thinking that of a child- he was determined to kill the boy- or turn him Dark, depending on if Potter seemed agreeable.

Suddenly, Tom frowned.

"Potter. I must depart."

Harry seemed a bit down, but then dazedly waved at the dark-robed, scowling halfblood -not that Harry knew it-.

"Ohkay."

Without another word, the Dark Lord turned sharply in the cramped confines of Harry's cupboard and vanished.

Two seconds later, he popped back in, snapped his fingers and left.

At least, that was what Harry assumed, because the instant Tom snapped his fingers, Harry was very abruptly ejected from his mindscape.

Very. Abruptly.

Anyways, Harry found himself back under the willow -NOT THE WHOMPING WILLOW, there are normal willow trees on Hogwart's grounds- only now, the sky was rainbowy black, the color of sunset.

Harry swore, very colorfully.


	5. Belladonna Blazing Bright

**AN: Hello my delightful readers! Here is s new -rather short, sorry- chappie for y'all. I'm so so sorry for not updating recently, but I'm sick so that gives me a bit more time to write in between tissues. Also, new addiction: Florence + The Machine. Great music. Also, I see that a lot of you follow and favorite -thank you!- but y u no review?! Please review even if you just say 'I like this' or 'when will this character show up' or 'will there be smut' or even 'do you like brownies'. Hint: Yes, yes I do like brownies. PM and review please!**

"Fuck." Harry swore again. It was getting dark, Sirius was probably panicking, and worst of all, his anti-depression potions had worn off; probably in the VERY ABRUPT trip that was Tom apparently forcing him out of.. well.. him.

He scrambled off of the crushed grass under the tree, flicked off an ant, tried vainly to smooth his hair and brushed off his trousers.

Then, he ran like Snape was chasing him, because a panicked Sirius was really, really hard to calm down (and he best get started now).

 _Meanwhile, in Voldemort's Hideout also known as Malfoy Manor.._

 _Fuck_ ,

Voldemort mentally swore. He had been in the middle of a dinner with the Malfoys when the boy had 'summoned' him and Lucius had apparently just asked him a question.

What in the name of magic Lucius had asked him, he had no bloody idea.

"My lord?" Lucius asked questioningly. Even the Malfoy brat, Drake or Drago or some such pompous five-letter name, had stopped sulking to watch.

"Fuck." Voldemort said, this time out loud -but very quietly-.

 _Back to Harry_

Harry had, very cunningly in his opinion, diverted everyone's attention off of him by yelling "SOD YOU FRED AND GEORGE" as he ran into the sixth year boys' dormitory, hiding his face.

Then he locked the door. Obviously.

Later, the unholy terrors most people called 'FredandGeorge' visited Harry in his dorm.

"So, Harry" Twin One began.

"Explain yourself" Twin Two finished.

Harry simply offered something he _knew_ they couldn't resist to shut them up.

"I'll get you a meeting with Padfoot and Moony."

Twins One and Two gaped in unison.

"Prongs is dead and Wormtail went Dark, unfortunately." Harry briskly said, a bit of sadness in his tone.

As they began to stutter, he turned and left, his slight triumph extinguished like an enchanted torch at the reminder that 'the Maruaders', as they were meant to be, was dead.

He hid in the lav, not knowing where else to go, and wanted to cry, just a bit.

 _Voldemort_

He felt a sudden wave of raw sadness, grief and _loss_ , and stamped down the flicker of regret he almost felt.


	6. Soulbonds and the Actual Beginning

**AN: Hello lovelies. I'm sorry for the shortness, but as of this moment I'm writing a oneshot depicting the entire confrontation and Tom explaining the whole soulbond thingy. Please review.**

'TOM!'

Harry screamed mentally.

'What is it, Potter?' Tom asked, cranky and a bit concerned at the frantic tone of Har-Potter's voice.

'Mindscape. Now!'

Tom obliged, and an instant later found himself standing in front of a short, messy-haired-green-eyed storm.

Oh dear.

{#}{^}tomriddleharrypotter{^}{#}

Hands on his -admittedly slender- hips, Harry stared angrily into the eyes of the slightly sheepish Dark Lord.

"So, what happened was we sort of reverse-engineered a soulbond." Tom concluded, slightly nervously.

"And it's irreversible?" Harry asked.

Tom nodded.

Harry sank into the cot, groaning into his hands.

"Why am I even surprised; every other thing happens to me, why not a soulbond with my worst enemy?"

Tom said nothing, but he was slightly hurt at the 'worst enemy' bit.

Although, he reasoned to himself, it wasn't as if he wasn't.

 **AN again: Please review. Please, I'm begging on my metaphorical knees. Give me your opinion, I'll send you cyber cookies.**


	7. We've Gotta TryA New Hope

"It's a long story." Tom said.

"I've got all the time in the world for you to explain why we're now _soulmates_." Harry was angry.

Reluctantly, Tom spoke in a rush, "I may or may not have accidentally put a fraction of my soul inside your head and then I may or may not have gone and got a small crush on you which may or may not have made us technical soulmates and if you speak of this I will destroy you. Except now I can't. Because soulmates can't kill each other. But I can still kill everything you love."

"Why are you being so easy to deal with?"

Tom glared.

 _Oh, he likes me now. This will be useful._

"So, you're gonna stop your reign of terror now, right? Please?" Harry knew it was a long shot, but he was a Gryffindor.

Tom glared more. "Please?"

"Just because we're technically soulmates doesn't mean I'm going to become your puppet, boy."

"I don't expect you to. But, I want this to work. If I can't kill you, I want to make the best of this. I always wanted family." Harry had hope. Everyone deserved a second chance.

"Have you forgotten I murdered your parents? I watched your mother beg for your life, then I killed her. Casually."

"I haven't, in fact." The Chosen One said coolly.

"We are gonna work this out, Tom. I'll try if you do. Okay?"

 _The boy was clearly insane. But still.. I'll bide my time. A soulmate is nothing to laugh at. And if it doesn't work, I can always order someone to kill him. Though.. I'm not sure I want to._

"Alright, Potter."

"It's Harry."

It wasn't okay. It might never be. But Harry wanted this chance at a future. He owed it to himself to at least try.

 **AN: God, don't ask. I'm sorry.**

 **Please leave thoughts, suggestions and comments in a review. Nothing is too short or long. Thank you for reading.**

 **-M**


End file.
